


cuddles

by Kyooong_6104



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cuddles, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Rimming, Smut, fluff?, it's another filthy fic, mentions of pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooong_6104/pseuds/Kyooong_6104
Summary: "does chanyori really have to leave?""baby, you—""i want more cuddles! don't leave me alone!""babe—""chanyori is bad for always leaving me alone. chanyori doesn't love me anymore."chanyeol can't really bear seeing his baby mad at him. he just has to show his love.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is actually a tweetfic from my nsfw acc so please, if you see an nsfw acc with the same exact details then that's probably my acc.
> 
> also, this was written for aina for her birthday but it took me a while to finish it :(
> 
> but it's done nevertheless! (this is unedited! i'll edit it some time hehehehe)
> 
> anw, enjoy? i guess?

  
  
  


after making a short phone call and telling his CFO that there was an emergency and the other had to take over, chanyeol removed his dress shirt and hang it back to the hanger. he was actually in a hurry earlier when he realized that he was needed in the company but his baby suddenly woke up which started his dilemma. 

his company can live another day without him because his baby needs him more than ever.

after hanging the dress shirt and clad only with his dress pants, he went back to their bed where his baby is covered up with the blanket and most probably is sleeping again since baekhyun started to feel more sleepy these days.

chanyeol laid down beside his husband and tried to pry away the blanket that was covering him. when the blanket was removed, the taller looked at the other’s face and he could clearly see the streaks of tears on the other’s full cheeks. it was heartbreaking for chanyeol to see baekhyun crying that is why he opted to stay.

even if with tear-stained cheeks, baekhyun still looks beautiful. ethereal even. baekhyun continuously looks like the epitome of beauty.

chanyeol gently wiped the remaining tears away and was left with a pouting baekhyun. he can’t help but to chuckle softly because even if they have been together for years now, baekhyun still looks the cutest when he pouts. well, even if baekhyun was just breathing, chanyeol will always find him the cutest.

but even if baekhyun acts cute most of the time, it’s not a secret that chanyeol always finds his husband sexy. like right now, with how baekhyun was pouting his red lips. chanyeol can’t stop having thoughts of devouring the other.

the taller moved a bit closer to baekhyun and started to leave kisses all over the other’s face. he started with the other's eyes, a peck for each eye, and then one on baekhyun's small button nose. one each for the chubby cheeks and slowly but surely, he made his way down to those pouty lips that he wouldn't ever get tired of kissing.

a peck. 

and then another. 

and then one more. 

and then, chanyeol lost it. 

he devoured the red lips that were previously pouting and he wasn't surprised when his kisses were answered because chanyeol knows how light of a sleeper baekhyun was. he also knew that the moment that he wiped away the other's tears, baekhyun was already awake.

chanyeol started to nibble the other’s bottom lip, trying to access the stubborn mouth with his tongue because baekhyun was being stubborn but they both know how chanyeol always takes control of the kissing. of their lovemaking. because it was already established how baekhyun likes to be dominated in bed by chanyeol and chanyeol only.

the taller made use of his hands and moved them to the other’s chest since his baby was busy fighting against him. chanyeol knew how sensitive baekhyun’s nipples are and since his baby was still naked as the day he was bored, it was easy for chanyeol to play around baekhyun’s body.

“chan—”

baekhyun can’t do anything but squirm when he felt the rough fingers on his nipples. chanyeol was playing around his bud and circling his finger on each bud. when baekhyun opened his mouth, he immediately gave access to chanyeol and the taller took it. he inserted his tongue in the hot cavern of baekhyun’s mouth. tangling with the other’s tongue and then sucking it. he earned a loud moan when he sucked the latter’s tongue and pulled his nipples at the same time because baekhyun loves it when his nipples are being played.

especially now, when he is ten times more sensitive.

drool started to flow out from their connected lips and for someone that looks so innocent like baekhyun, he turns into utter filth and everything bad when he is with his dominating husband. but baekhyun loves it all the time.

after making sure that baekhyun was left breathless, chanyeol left a small peck to the puckered lips and made his way down to the slender and milky neck that was already littered by love bites from the previous night because really, chanyeol can’t stop himself from having his husband when he entered their room.

who wouldn’t? when baekhyun was in the middle of their bed and was playing with himself. finger fucking his pink hole while moaning chanyeol’s name and when chanyeol asked why was he touching himself, all chanyeol received was, “because i miss daddy’s cock.”

as if a switch was pressed, chanyeol ravished baekhyun the night prior.

when chanyeol reached the perky nipples, he latched on to the left one and started sucking as if milk would spurt out of it. in return, baekhyun whined and arched his back and grabbed chanyeol’s head to encourage his husband to further suck on his nipples because he loves how great chanyeol’s mouth is.

his husband got the message and sucked harder while playing with the right one using his thumb and forefinger that elicited a moan from his baby. chanyeol knows how to use his tongue and mouth very well.

after making sure that he gave full treatment to each nub, chanyeol went down and started to rain kisses all over baekhyun’s abdomen. making sure that he doesn’t miss any spot.

when he reached his baby’s lower abdomen, he paused and looked at it lovingly.

“stop staring.” baekhyun was blushing badly because of how chanyeol was staring at his stomach as if it was the love of his life.

but it was actually the love of their life now.

chanyeol looked at the other with a gentle smile on his face and far from the chanyeol that was planning to ravish his baby again.

“but, baby, this is our little pea. little pea is inside this soft tummy now.” chanyeol suddenly blows a raspberry on the soft tummy that earned him a giggle from the other.

“chanyeol! stop!” baekhyun started laughing when chanyeol decided that tickling him was a great idea. it was great news for them when they both learned that baekhyun was carrying because they have been wanting to have a child for years now and they’re just both happy knowing that they will finally have a little baekhyun or chanyeol running around their house.

they’re both excited and happy. it was also the reason for baekhyun's increased libido since his pregnancy has been hyping up his hormones to high levels but chanyeol is not complaining since he loves to make baekhyun feel loved and cared for.

“chan— fuck!” chanyeol was tickling him but the next second, a warm and hot mouth suddenly enclosed his hard cock which made him arch his back because fuck, chanyeol was sucking him.

“daddy—” baekhyun is unable to speak properly because of the pleasure surging through his body with how good chanyeol was sucking him. it’s a rare occurrence for chanyeol to suck him since the other didn’t like the feeling of cock in his mouth but ever since baekhyun said that he wanted to be sucked and was curious of how it felt, chanyeol started giving him heads.

baekhyun isn’t complaining though because chanyeol is a god when it comes to sucking and it’s a bonus that his husband can engulf his whole cock in one go and without even gagging. god, baekhyun is now in heaven.

chanyeol started to bob his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks and moaning loudly that sent vibrations to the other’s cock. baekhyun can’t do anything but to moan and squirm because chanyeol is that good at making him feel heavenly.

his tall husband made sure that his cock was well taken care of because after sucking the whole thing, chanyeol released the cock from his mouth and started stroking it but not forgetting to give the sensitive head some attention since it was so red and sensitive. chanyeol can feel that his baby will come any time soon.

“does it still feel like i don’t love you?” chanyeol said with a smirk on his face.

“daddy—”

“answer me, baby. is this still not enough to show my love for you?” chanyeol fastened his pace of stroking the cock and started thumbing the cock’s slit.

“no! daddy! daddy— lo-loves me so mu-much!” baekhyun is starting to go crazy with pleasure but chanyeol is not planning to stop anytime soon.

the taller had a different plan. after flicking around the slit of the smaller’s cock and making him more sensitive and high in pleasure. chanyeol slowly lowered his head to baekhyun’s taint.

he was greeted by the puffy and still sore pink hole because of their activities from the previous night, especially with how chanyeol fucked this hole for three hours, making sure that baekhyun would feel how much he loves the latter.

the pink hole was still slightly gaping from how well fucked it was the night prior and chanyeol didn’t stop himself from licking and eating out his baby.

chanyeol licked the perineum and moved to the rim. making sure that the rim was fully coated with his saliva before diving in and licking the inside of the hole. he started to bite and nibble the rim as if he was making out with baekhyun’s hole.

baekhyun was surprised but fuck he feels so good that he doesn’t want chanyeol to stop eating him. a surprise suck around his rim made him groan and grabbed chanyeol’s hair. gripping it so hard because of how chanyeol was making him feel so good down there. chanyeol’s tongue really knows how to make him feel good.

his tall husband made sure that his hole is well eaten and fucked. chanyeol stiffened his tongue and started tongue fucking his small husband while baekhyun started to grind his ass back because it just feels so good.

“daddy! m-my pussy feels so g-good!” baekhyun moaned as chanyeol also started to stroke his hard leaking cock while still fucking his pussy.

baekhyun thought that he would come while his daddy was busy eating him but he was wrong again when he felt a finger enter his pussy along with his daddy’s thick tongue. the single finger was immediately joined by two more because he was still loose from their previous night activities and with how chanyeol was eating, it’s really not a surprise.

“fuck, baby you taste so good and feel so good around my fingers.” chanyeol rose up and looked at the pussy that was busy eating his fingers. he can’t stop looking at how good his baby’s pussy is.

“d-daddy!” followed by a loud moan, baekhyun felt he was in heaven when chanyeol started thrusting directly at his prostate and making him feel so good, he started to lose himself.

baekhyun feels like he’s going to explode anytime soon and now he wants to have something thicker in his pussy. something that will make him more full.

“daddy, c-cock! i want your cock!” baekhyun mewled.

“but baby, you’re still sore. your pussy is still sore from last night.” chanyeol slowed down his ministrations. “i don’t want to hurt you.”

baekhyun looked at his husband and he could see how the other’s features softened. the smaller can feel how the thick fingers were gliding in and out of his well-loved pussy and he can’t feel anything but love and adoration from his husband.

because amidst the lust that is hanging around them, chanyeol always makes sure that he is comfortable and that makes him fall in love even more.

baekhyun raised his arms and chanyeol understood what his small husband was trying to do so he went near the other. baekhyun easily looped his arms around chanyeol’s neck and pulled the other nearer to him. quiet moans were leaving his mouth because of how his husband was slowly fingering him. slowly moving his fingers out from his wet pussy and then thrusting back directly at his prostate.

it felt so good.

“daddy, i love your cock. a-ah, but it’s alright if you won’t give it to m-me.” chanyeol started scissoring his fingers making baekhyun moan loudly because he feels like chanyeol was massaging him inside out.

“be-because daddy ca-cares so mu-much for me— ah-ah!” his husband suddenly fastened his pace which surprised baekhyun because he was still talking!

“cha-chanyeol— wait! oh, fu-fuck!” but chanyeol didn’t stop because he wants to make baekhyun feel how much he cares for him.

“i won’t, baby. i won’t stop even if you beg because i want to show you how much i care and love you.” chanyeol kissed the other’s open mouth and they started a battle with their tongues. baekhyun can’t do anything but to receive, receive all the pleasure from his dear husband. he pulled chanyeol closer to him until there wasn’t even a space between their sweaty bodies.

baekhyun can feel the hard cock of his husband that was brushing against his inner thigh and he feels so happy that he can make chanyeol feel this way. he can make his husband hard without even touching him.

they broke apart for air, “yeollie— daddy— make me feel loved!” and chanyeol did.

he entered another finger and started to fuck his small and moaning husband. he didn’t even take his time because he immediately went fast on the other without even letting baekhyun to moan. at this point, baekhyun can’t even moan because of the pleasure surging throughout his body.

chanyeol can feel how close baekhyun was. it was only when he moved down and sucked the head of baekhyun’s cock did the other release his cum. chanyeol swallowed everything that he could but it was too much. baekhyun was cumming so much because of the intense finger fucking that he received from the other. his fingers were still in baekhyun, slowly fucking him but his husband was too sensitive right now and baekhyun started whining when chanyeol didn’t stop.

“daddy, st-stop. please, i’m too sensitive right now.” following the other’s order, chanyeol moved to get some wet wipes from their bedside table and clean the mess around baekhyun’s body. after cleaning the other, he went back beside his small husband and covered them both with the comforter.

chanyeol scooped the baekhyun and made sure that the other was comfortable. his big rough hands were drawing circles around baekhyun’s hips while the smaller started to stabilize his breathing.

“you okay, baby?” chanyeol asked after a while that baekhyun didn’t speak.

“hmmmm, i’m fine.” baekhyun turned around to look at his husband that was looking at him with such a loving stare as if he didn’t just fuck him earlier.

“it felt so good, you were so good to me.” the smaller buried his head on chanyeol’s chest and circled his arms around his husband’s waist. chanyeol also did the same with the other’s small waist.

“of course, i’ll always be good to you.” the taller kissed baekhyun’s forehead.

baekhyun suddenly moved away from his husband’s embrace and he seemed to be surprised, “you didn’t come! daddy—”

“i’m fine. you were more important and you’re tired already.” chanyeol reassured his husband.

“but—” baekhyun tried to rebut but chanyeol stopped him with a kiss. the smaller can even taste himself from his husband’s mouth. it was a short kiss since chanyeol knows how tired his baby is.

“i love you, baby.”

“i love you too, daddy.”

chanyeol can’t stop himself from smiling because baekhyun is the greatest gift that he had in his life and now that they’ll finally start their own family?

he can’t stop from thinking how much love they’ll shower to their little pea. they were happy.

“now, i want my cuddles.” chanyeol chuckled.

“yes, yes. i’ll give you all the cuddles that you want.” chanyeol tightened his embrace.

slowly they drifted to dreamland without even noticing the continuous vibration of chanyeol’s phone because he may have forgotten that today was the opening of their new branch and he should have been there since he was the CEO?

but, hey, his baby wanted cuddles!

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry! i suck at making endings, anw, hope you enjoyed it? hehehehehe
> 
> twitter: @yeol_in_kyoong  
> curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/yeol_in_kyoong  
> ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/yeol_in_kyoong


End file.
